Juego de Almas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Hermione corrió enfurecidas por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hacía solo unas horas que había visto a Ron y Lavender entrar en el aula con intenciones que no quería imaginar. Quería vengarse de Ron por haberse besado con Lavender, pero ¿Será capaz de lograrlo?


¡Maldito seas, Ronald Weasley!

Los pensamientos de Hermione iban encaminados en ese momento a la absoluta agonía de Ron. Si hubiera abierto la boca estaba segura que habría empezado a gritar de pura ira. El dolor y la tristeza los había logrado calmar Harry. Ambos estaban en igualdad de penurias. Ambos amaban a alguien que por algún motivo había decidido tener una pareja y restregárselo por la cara. Al menos en el caso de Ron. Ginny era más discreta que el manazas insensible de su hermano.

Hermione bufó, ahora la ira y las ganas de sacarle los ojos era lo único que le quedaba. Le había sabido a poco los canarios que le había lanzado. ¿Cómo había podido fijarse en un estúpido insensible como Ron? Se preguntó Hermione entrando en la sala común. La atravesó de tal manera que todos los cuellos se giraron a mirarla. Pocas veces la habían visto tan enfadada. Aun tenía secuelas de haber estado llorando durante horas sobre el hombro de Harry. Su pelo era un autentico desastre, su ropa estaba arrugada. En otras circunstancias habrían pensado lo que no era, pero en esa, era imposible. Los ojos de Hermione despedían puro odio.

Subió las escaleras sacándose la varita del bolsillo. Entro en su dormitorio dando un portazo. Miró a su alrededor, suspiro entre aliviada y frustrada. Lavender no estaba en la habitación. Hizo un leve movimiento de mano y cerró la puerta. No quería interrupciones, y menos de Lavender. Por el bien de la rubia y de Gryffindor prefirió cerrar la puerta. No quería acabar castigada y con Lavender en San Mungo. Merlín sabía que no era digna ni de ese esfuerzo y menos de sufrir tal castigo por hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho.

Retiró las cortinas de su cama y encendió las luces que tenía más cerca. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras vaciaba un cajón lleno de ropa interior. Cuando estaba vacío, lo saco con cuidado y le dio un golpecito al fondo. Una tapa de madera fina se desencajo dejando ver un hueco oculto. Había un librito negro y un gran costurero. Saco ambos objetos y volvió a dejar el cajón como estaba.  
Abrió el costurero y empezó a sacar telas, aguja e hilo. Se puso a coser y cortar con fluidez y rapidez. En una hora había terminado un pequeño muñeco. Llevaba unos zapatos negros al igual que unos pantalones del mismo color. Una camiseta roja con una gran R bordada en amarillo. Tenía dibujada una fea mueca con unos colmillos y unos ojos muertos tapados por una cabellera pelirroja.

Hermione guardo todos los materiales y utensilios en el costurero y a su vez lo dejo en el cajón. Miró el muñeco, examinándolo, era perfecto. Alejo su mirada de él, le estaba haciendo dudar y no quería eso. Abrió el libro negro y empezó a pasar rápidamente las hojas. Sus dedos y ojos volaban por las páginas. Se detuvo cerca de la mitad. Leyó tranquilamente durante un buen rato. No quería cometer errores con un conjuro tan complejo. Escuchó el ruido del picaporte girando sin ceder pero no le dio importancia.  
Dejó el libro a un lado y se revolvió el bolsillo. Allí estaba, un frasquito de cristal. Lo sacó con cuidado y miro su interior, un cabello largo y pelirrojo. Hermione se había asegurado de que ese pelo era de Ron, no quería cometer el error de hacía cuatro años y hacerle algo a un gato. Con sumo cuidado enrolló el pelo alrededor del cuello del muñeco y luego lo anudo para que no se moviera. Ya estaba completamente terminado.  
En ese momento las velas titilaron y las agujas que había en la cama brillaron de forma macabra. Hermione las miró con decisión. Cogió una y apunto la pierna de Ron. Pero se quedo estática. Contemplaba aquel muñeco, fabricado para que resultara repulsivo, y no podía sino sentir calidez en la boca del estomago. Le recordaba demasiado a Ron, al Ron que ella quería. El que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

Meneó la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Esta vez apuntó al pie para no tener que mirar la cara del muñeco. Volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Era incapaz de hacer daño a sabiendas a uno de sus mejores amigos, menos capaz era de hacérselo al hombre al que amaba. La aguja se le resbaló de los dedos y repiqueteo en el suelo al caer. Una lágrima calló en la mejilla del muñeco que la absorbió hasta hacerla desaparecer.

En otra parte del castillo, Ron se detuvo en seco haciendo caer a Lavender que iba apoyada en él. No le dio importancia. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla, donde había sentido algo húmedo corriendo por ella. Miró al techo esperando ver alguna gotera pero no vio nada. Extrañado se disculpo con Lavender y siguió su camino.

Hermione no paraba de llorar. La ira se había desvanecido y el dolor había vuelto con una fuerza titánica que amenazaba con ahogarla. No podía hacerlo, Ron la había dañado, le había partido el corazón pero lo amaba. No podía dañarlo. No quería dañarlo. Solo deseaba darle el amor que sentía y deseaba que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Seguía mirando aquel muñeco inerte.

Deseaba con tanta vehemencia que fuera algo mutuo que incluso creyo ver amor en las miradas que compartía con Ron. Habían estado más unidos que nunca ese año, Hermione se había permitido soñar y a cambio había recibido un tajo en el corazón que la devolvió a la fría y cruel realidad. Ron no la quería, ni la amaba. A veces se preguntaba si quiera si la estimaba como amiga.

La puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones. La estaban aporreando con fuerza y se oían los gritos de sus compañeras pidiendo que las dejasen entrar. Hermione miró sin ver, guardó el libro de Voodoo, apagó las velas, cerró la cortina de su cama y con un movimiento destrabó la puerta haciendo que sus compañeras cayeran al piso. Al ver el cuarto a oscuras pensaron que simplemente se había atascado la puerta. Se fueron a sus respectivas camas a dormir.

En la suya, Hermione se arropaba con las mantas esperando que estas caldearan un corazón roto, pero era inútil. Miró de nuevo el muñeco entre la penumbra. Involuntariamente se abrazo a él. Algo empezó a derramarse por su interior. Calor y tranquilidad, como si en verdad estuviera abrazando a Ron. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro cayendo en el pecho, justo en la R amarilla. Hermione se permitió sonreír, disfrutando de esa sensación al no saber cuándo podría acabarse.

Poco a poco Morfeo la fue arrastrando lentamente al mundo de los sueños y aliviando temporalmente su sufrimiento. Hermione se durmió con el muñeco de Ron entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en su rostro demacrado.

Ron volvió a detenerse, esta vez teniendo la precaución de que Lavender no se cayera. Se agarró del pecho como si algo le hirviera en él. Se sentó en el suelo con la respiración agitada. Se sentía fatal, como si algo estuviera machacando todos sus sentimientos felices y a la vez se sentía feliz y a gusto como si los volvieran a recomponer y añadieran muchos más. Le costaba mantenerse sereno y centrado en algo cuando su cuerpo y su mente jugaban a ver cuál de los dos sentimientos era más fuerte.

- ¿Estás bien, Ron? – Preguntó Lavender asustada al ver como Ron abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se agarraba el pecho con la respiración agitada. Ron no la escuchó. De pronto empezó a oler algo. Miró a cada lado del pasillo buscándola, pero no la encontró. Bajo la cabeza sin entenderlo. Estaba oliendo el perfume que le había regalado a Hermione, olía su cabello. Era como si estuviese a su lado. Se sintió abatido al comprobar que no lo estaba. Aun se sintió peor al comprobar que quien le hablaba era Lavender. Se sentía mal por ella, no sabía porque le había devuelto el beso. Se sentía mal por él. A pesar de sus intentos no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la castaña. – Ron, me estas preocupando. – De nuevo Ron la ignoró.

El pelirrojo estaba demasiado abrumado como para prestarle la más mínima atención. Estaba sintiendo lo que más deseaba, era como estar abrazado a Hermione, a la chica que le había conquistado poco a poco. La que, sin que Ron lo supiera, había ido horadando su corazón hasta hacerse con él. No necesito de grandes actos, sus pequeños gestos, su personalidad, su forma de hablar, todo eso había ido haciéndose un hueco cada vez mayor en la mente de Ron hasta ocuparlo absolutamente todo.

Pero era imposible, se recordó Ron. Hermione no le quería, nunca lo haría. Se había enamorado de un sueño imposible. Ella era inteligente, podía aspirar a muchísimo más que un pobre traidor a la sangre que a duras penas aprobaba año a año. Era guapa, hermosa, perfecta, no se conformaría con un pálido larguirucho con pecas. Suspiró abatido. Krum, Mclaggen , Harry todos ellos no solo eran buenos estudiantes, eran famosos o tenían importancia en la sociedad y eran ricos. Ron no podía siquiera competir con uno y menos con los tres. Todos le sacaban una enorme ventaja en todos los aspectos.

Se le humedecieron los ojos, retuvo el llanto que pugnaba por abrirse paso. No podía aguarle la noche a Lavender, al menos se merecía pasar una noche divertida. Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. Al abrirlos la miró directamente con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, Lavender. Ha debido ser algo que me ha sentado mal de la fiesta. – Intentó tranquilizar con éxito Ron.

- Me habías preocupado. He estado a punto de llamar a un profesor. – Dijo aliviada la rubia ayudándole a levantarse y dándole un beso. Ron no la rechazó como le hubiera gustado hacer, se dejo besar. Ahora necesitaba algo de cariño aunque no fuera correspondido. Era egoísta con Lavender pero necesitaba sentirse querido. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica y se separó de ella. Miró el pasillo una última vez, aun sintiendo el olor de Hermione en su nariz. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Lavender iba hablándole de trivialidades sin importancia a las que Ron asentía de forma mecánica.

Cinco minutos después Lavender subía por las escaleras, rumbo a su dormitorio. Y Ron se dirigía al suyo arrastrando sus pies con pesadez. Entró en silencio, no quería despertar a Harry y los demás que dormían plácidamente. Se lavó la cara y los dientes. Gastó todo el colutorio y la colonia esperando que eso tapase el olor de Hermione pero no surtieron efecto. El dulce aroma del pelo de la castaña seguía imponiéndose a los demás.

Aun más alicaído se desnudo para ponerse el pijama y salió del baño. Se tiró en su cama sin fuerzas si quiera para arroparse. Aunque no le hizo falta. La sensación de estar siendo abrazado seguía tan persistente como el olor. Suspiro una última vez antes de dormirse.

Poco podía saber que Hermione, que hacia horas que dormía, en un movimiento durante el sueño había ocultado el muñeco con su larga melena. Ambos enamorados durmieron aquella noche siendo abrazados por la persona que amaban sin saberlo. Y durante muchos años nunca llegarían ni a imaginarlo. Pero el amor y el destino juegan de la mano y a veces lo que parecía imposible, se hace evidente.


End file.
